


Curiously Strong

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara's heard a theory about Altoids and decides to test it on Phelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiously Strong

Linkara had been trying to get lost in a world of magical powers and guns the size of small aircrafts for the past ten minutes, but he was repeatedly jarred back to reality by an incessant chomping sound. The source of this disturbance was Phelous and a tin of Altoids, which he’d been munching from ever since arriving at Linkara’s hotel room.  
In all fairness, he wasn’t intentionally trying to irritate Linkara. In fact, Phelous was doing just the opposite, as he sat on the other bed silently looking through the pages of his newest crossover script and waited for Linkara to finish reading. If it only weren’t for those damned mints, Linkara might have had a chance.

Another cacophonous crunch assaulted his ears and Linkara threw down his comic as if it had suddenly caught fire.

“Are you going to be eating those things all frigging day?”

His tone came out harsher than he’d meant, but Phelous didn’t seem terribly bothered by this. He simply stared back at Linkara with slightly widened eyes a moment before shrugging.

“Maybe. Why?”

“No reason.” Linkara didn’t feel like getting into a petty squabble over something as juvenile as this, so he reached for his comic once again, intending to say nothing further. Phelous had other ideas.

“You want one?” Linkara turned back to him, ready to roll his eyes and retort something he’d probably regret later. Then Phelous rattled the tin in what he presumed was supposed to be a seductive manner while waggling his eyebrows. 

Linkara burst out laughing, his irritation dissolving instantly. He sometimes was bothered by the capriciousness of his temperament, but not today.  
“Why? Are you trying to imply that my breath isn’t minty fresh?”

Phelous snickered, his dark eyes lighting up.

“Of course not, Linkara. I’d never imply that. I’d state it directly.” Phelous’s smirk only lasted a few seconds before twisting into something more surprised when Linkara suddenly pounced upon him. He pinned Phelous to the bed and crushed their lips together, his tongue gently exploring the other man’s mouth.

“The mints must be doing their job,” he whispered against Phelous’s lips when he pulled back. “I feel more refreshed already.”

Linkara was the one to smirk this time as he watched Phelous’s face redden. However, the taller man was still willing to play at indifference.

“Eh, I’ve had fresher,” he said calmly, trying to pretend he wasn’t breathing more heavily than usual, or that there wasn’t a situation arising under his blue jeans. “If you wanted a mint that badly, you could have just asked. I have another tin in my pocket.” 

Linkara’s smile grew devilish. He too loved this game.

“Oh, that’s all right, I’ll just try one of these.” Linkara reached over and plucked a small, blue tablet from the container resting on the edge of the nightstand. He studied it a moment, running his fingers over the large A, which had been carved into the smooth surface.

“Did you know, Phelous? If you suck an Altoid before sucking… something else… the experience is supposed to be ten times more pleasurable.”

Linkara tossed the mint into his mouth and let it rest on his tongue as he gauged Phelous’s reaction.

“Are… are you trying to tell me eating one of these makes you better at giving blowjobs?” Phelous asked softly. His expression seemed to be a struggle between skepticism and interest. Predictably, skepticism won out. “There’s no way that’s true.”

“I’ve heard that rumor so many times over the years,” Linkara insisted. “People all over swear to it. It must be true.” Doubt could now be seen plainly splashed across Phelous's face.

“Where did you hear that rumor? The Internet? Because we all know everything on the Internet must be true.” Linkara couldn't help laughing at the other man's predictably sarcastic reply.

“Yes, there, and from word of… mouth.” Linkara bit down on his mint on this last word and couldn’t tell what he enjoyed more, the burst of wintergreen flavor in his mouth, or the small whimper that escaped from his bedmate. “But if you don’t believe me… I suppose I can always prove it to you.”

Linkara waited until he saw the glow of desire in Phelous’s eyes and a hesitant nod of assent. Then he picked up a few Altoids, shoved them into his mouth, and chewed with great ferocity. The sharp mint sensation almost overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes until he could swallow them all. But after he had, Linkara felt suddenly exhilarated.  
He skillfully unzipped Phelous’s jeans and pulled out his quickly hardening cock within seconds, blowing gently over the sensitive head. Phelous’s groan was low and deep, causing all the hairs on the back of Linkara’s neck to rise.

He wrapped his lips around the tip of Phelous’s cock and sucked gently, running his tongue over the tip and swirling it slowly as he lapped up the sweet fluid dripping out.

“Oh f-fuck…” Phelous’s eyes snapped shut and his chest heaved. Linkara felt proud of eliciting this reaction from such simple teasing. He took in more of Phelous, lavishing his cock with light, quick strokes of his tongue, then longer, slower strokes all along his shaft.

The noises Phelous made could best be described as quiet mewls. He was trying desperately not to squirm, his hands practically claws as he dug his fingers tightly into the bed covers and steadied his hips from jutting upward, as they so desperately wanted to.

Linkara couldn’t help teasing him a little more. He pinched the base of Phelous’s shaft and polished his cock with his tongue like it was a lollipop, making sure to continue sucking the juices leaking from the tip every so often.

“God!”

Phelous’s resolve broke and he thrusted up, pushing himself deeper into Linkara’s mouth. 

Linkara didn’t mind. He was enjoying all the sensations. The drag of his shaft against his lips. The way Phelous’s cock pressed against his inner cheeks and weighed against his tongue. How the other man tensed and choked out breath each time he grazed his skin with his teeth. How he tasted. How he sounded.

Growing tired of teasing and feeling incredibly aroused himself, Linkara took Phelous as far into his mouth as he could and sucked faster, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Phelous tried to cry out Linkara’s name as he came, but it came out strangled and breathless. Linkara managed to swallow all of it before slowly pulling Phelous from his mouth. He was breathing heavily now as well, though his state was nowhere near that of the other man.

Linkara watched Phelous wipe sweat from his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks with trembling fingers, his smile deeply satisfied.

“Refreshed yet?” Phelous managed a nod. “Thought so.” Linkara popped another mint into his mouth and chewed it as Phelous stared back at him, still trying to steady his breathing. A small smile slid across his face.

“That rumor… that was all bullshit, wasn’t it?” Linkara shrugged.

“Most likely, but hey, you can’t say you didn’t enjoy coming along for the ride.” Phelous rolled his eyes at the horrible pun before considering this a moment.

“You know the other mints I said I have? They’re cinnamon flavored. Do you think that might affect anything?”

Linkara chuckled and slid his hand into Phelous’s pocket, wrapping his fingers around the cool metal container.

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
